PostMortem
by Aki no Okonomiyaki
Summary: O assassinato de uma famosa escultora choca Nova York. Quando dois detetives resolvem investigar, mal sabem eles que é só começo da trilha de sangue...[Crossover]
1. Chapter 1

Disclainer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui descritos me pertencem. Apenas os OC´s ocasionais. Fic baseada em Police History, créditos à Juliane-chan.

Prólogo: Um Sonho Interrompido

_O garoto voltava para casa._

_Os pés descalços e imundos só não sujavam o chão, pois este por si só, já era bastante imundo, de terra batida. _

_Caminhava a passos rápidos, pelo conjunto habitacional de aparência abandonada. Ouviu alguns gritos, ao longe. _

_Sobressaltou-se, não com os gritos em si, pois gritos de mulheres espancadas eram comuns naquele lugar, mas sim pelo fato da voz ser masculina, e bastante familiar a ele._

_Apertou o passo, chegando finalmente ao seu lar, uma das casas do conjunto miserável. Logo, descobriu a origem dos gritos: a sala._

_Havia várias pessoas presentes, a maioria, conhecidos. No meio da sala, seu "pai" urrava em cima de algo no sofá, que ele não conseguia identificar. A cena provocava reações diversas. Alguns apenas olhavam Cassius Jones, com ar de pena. Outras tentavam ensaiar passos em direção a ele. Nenhuma se habilitava a uma aproximação._

_Mas ele não. Escancarou a porta com um estrondo e adentrou o lugar, com o peito arfante. As pessoas o olharam, sem reação. Lentamente, Cassius ergueu-se e o olhou com seus olhos injetados. A coisa embaixo de si ficou nítida. _

_Choque._

_Ele se aproximou, a perplexidade em seu rosto. Seu pai ergueu ameaçadoramente um dos braços musculosos, ameaça que não surtiu nenhum efeito._

_"Mamãe...?"-A palavra saiu lenta e artificial._

_Não se enganara. Lucy Fisher jazia no sofá de couro, com um tiro visível próximo á têmpora direita, e o sangue já não escorria, sinal de que já estava morta havia algum tempo. _

_Levantou o braço, trêmulo, vencendo, aos poucos, a distância que o separava do ferimento. _

_Frio._

_"Como...?"-os lábios mexiam-se, automaticamente, enquanto a mente mergulhava em torpor. "Ela...Não me avisaram...Como puderam...?"_

_Continuou em torpor quando o punho pesado atingiu sua nuca, jogando-o ao chão com violência._

_"Moleque desgraçado!!! É culpa sua!! Tudo, tudo, tudo culpa sua, seu...!"- brandou a voz de Cassius._

_Quase não sentiu quando o punho de 17 anos de trabalhos pesados o atingiu na nuca novamente, mas teve a sensação de que algo líquido escorria de sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo que sentia algo morno inundar a boca._

_De novo, de novo e de novo. Aí sim ele sentiu dor. _

_Ouviu ruídos diversos. Alguém sendo agarrado. Batidas. Urros. Choro._

_Ao longe, ele ainda escutava coisas como "Pobrezinho", "O que será dele agora?", "Que coisa mais horrível". Mas nada daquilo importava. _

_Mamãe morta. Aquela dor...Paralisante._

_Mergulhava, lentamente, na inconsciência... _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E naquela madrugada escura de inverno, Camus A. Fisher acordou ofegante, com o ruído alto e solitário do celular soando, sendo a única coisa que atrapalhava o total silêncio da rua.

* * *

N/A: Olá, leitores! qui estou eu, agora arriscando com uma fic em capítulos. E já um aviso: Este Crossover está na seção Saint Seiya por que a maioria de seus personagens são daqui. Vou me esforçar para atualizar rápido, certo? E, se tiverem vontade, mandem críticas, elogios, ou o que quer que seja.

Agradecimentos especiais: Arthemisys, por betar o fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclainer: Nenhum dos mangás aqui descritos me pertencem.

Capítulo Primeiro- Chamado de Emergência

Em meio a escuridão, tateou cego por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente agarrar o celular em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira.

Pigarreou ligeiramente antes de atender.

"Doutor Fisher? Camus????"-chamava a voz do outro lado da linha, antes mesmo que ele pudesse perguntar quem era. O brado, ele percebeu, vinha carregado de urgência. Reconheceu-a de imediato, e raras vezes ele o escutava assim, desesperado daquela maneira.

"Detetive?? É você? Por que está me ligando numa hora dessas?"-indagou, sem medo. A pessoa do outro lado da linha era uma das únicas a qual conhecia o suficiente para não ter receio de demonstrar suas emoções.

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, tá?"-replicou a voz, nervosa.

Camus sentou-se, esperando pacientemente que ela estivesse disposta a lhe contar o que quer que fosse. Havia a percebido confusa e excitada por algum motivo. Devia ser grave.

A respiração pesada do outro lado se acalmou.

"10-10, Doutor."-Finalmente enunciou.

De início, Camus não compreendeu aqueles números soltos. Alguns instantes depois, porém, o entendimento avassalador daquela fala curta o atingiu como uma bigorna. Alarmado, levantou-se de um salto.

"Qual é o local, Detetive?"

"Número 1050, rua 465, extremo norte de Manhattam."

"Certo. Estou indo pra aí."-disse ele, retirando o cobertor de cima do corpo, sentido a pele se arrepiar imediatamente. Estava gelado.

"Negativo, Camus. Estou perto, passo aí com a viatura pra te buscar. Se apronte! Câmbio e desligo."

E ela desligou mesmo. Camus reprimiu uma rara vontade de rir. "Câmbio e desligo". A Detetive e seu protocolo...

Levantou-se, e sentiu que ficara trêmulo. Ao olhar pela janela, viu claramente o por que da reação.

O branco tingia com maestria a rua onde morava até onde a vista alcançasse. O manto de neve lhe parecia completamente impróprio para a situação. A perfeição alva se estendia até o infinito, encobrindo a sujeira das ruas, o cinza dos prédios e...

As provas dos crimes.

Estranhamente, Camus costumava ficar...diferente, quando nevava. Talvez por lhe trazer lembranças marcantes, estava mais propenso a devanear...

"Exatamente como agora!" recriminou-se mentalmente.

Mas aquilo não era hora para banalidades. Começou a percorrer os corredores, olhando de relance para os vários cômodos, embora não estivesse muito preocupado (o alarme contra intrusos estava ativado, e ele não ouvira nada incriminador).

Chegou à sala de estar. Ele não se demorou muito olhando para ela, embora qualquer outra pessoa provavelmente o fizesse. O piso de madeira escura e sem carpetes- ele tinha alergia a pó, as duas poltronas cinzentas, a parede rugosa levemente azul-escura, a televisão, onde via quase exclusivamente noticiários, o sofá de couro também cinzento, a mesinha de centro de pedra negra e vidro e a lareira de pedra deixavam o ambiente sofisticado e belo. Mas uma olhada mais atenta conseguia perceber frieza, impessoalidade e um perfeccionismo incomum. Não havia desenhos infantis, papéis espalhados. Sequer havia sujeira na lareira.

O único sinal do morador eram duas fotos, em porta-retratos em cima da lareira: uma era dele próprio, com os Alpes Suíços recortando o céu ao fundo, e a outra, de uma senhora de ar majestoso, cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e calmos. Esta parecia compenetrada ao posar para a foto, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos negro-azulados. Ambas pareciam passar certa solenidade.

Havia apenas mais um adorno adicional. Este não poderia passar despercebido por amantes da arte: um quadro pintado a óleo, retratando uma jovem loura, de olhos verdes muito brilhantes e curvas delicadas. Vestida de branco, parecia diáfana como uma fada. Sorria.

Ele abriu uma porta perto do sofá, chagando à lavanderia. Esta era absolutamente branca, com uma pia e uma máquina de lavar roupa. Nenhuma de suas roupas estava exposta. Havia outra porta, e lá ele entrou.

Chegou a um cômodo isolado do resto da casa. Havia um guarda-roupa, uma outra máquina de lavar, uma mesa com uma maleta médica e só.

Despiu-se, deixando o pijama deslizar pela pele, para, em seguida, colocar suas roupas sóbrias, que compreendiam calça de moletom negra, um tênis a mesma cor, uma camisa cinza e um sobretudo também negro.

Pegou a maleta médica, e rapidamente, voltou à sala.

E, paciente como só ele seria, esperou.

----------------------------------------------------

Soaram batidas fortes na porta.

"Nada melhor para identificá-la." pensou Camus. Caminhou até a porta, e a abriu.

Uma silhueta entrou em foco. Ela remexeu os cabelos curtos e loiros, num sinal de impaciência.

"Então? Tá preparado pra mais uma noite de trabalho?"-se adiantou ela, perscrutando, rapidamente, seu aspecto. Ao dar-se por satisfeita, ajeitou o casaco de couro surrado e motoqueiro que usava e se voltou ao carro, com Camus em encalço. Ela sumiu pela porta do carro que correspondia ao motorista da viatura, e Camus tratou de fazer o mesmo pelo outro lado.

Assim que se sentou, ele percebeu automaticamente o estado de conservação da viatura. Havia nela caixinhas de frango frito, inúmeros papeizinhos de bala, embalagens de diversos _fast foods _da região, manchas de gordura no estofado e no chão, pipocas, rosquinhas com calda de morango confeitadas mordidas e outros restos de comida que exalavam um odor bastante desagradável. O canto de sua boca tremeu, enojado.

Ela notou sua expressão de descontentamento.

"Ei, não coloque a culpa em mim."- se resignou. "Eu não sou a única responsável pela limpeza do carro. É do QG! Se eu tento limpar, ele aparece sujo no dia seguinte. Não posso fazer nada."

Deu de ombros.

"Eu é que não estranho depois, quando a polícia ganha apelidos como 'Frango frito', 'Porquice autorizada', e 'Gambés da coxinha'."

Uma tentativa forçada de descontrair o ambiente. Vã, claro. Ela pareceu desistir de tentar deixar o ar mais leve, e deu a partida no carro. As casas de classe média e alta ao redor agora pareciam andar, enquanto eles começavam a travessia longa do Brooklyn à Manhattam.

Um silêncio tenso pairava. Camus decidiu quebrá-lo.

"E você, Arisa? Como anda?"

Arisa Uotani ergueu rapidamente os olhos do volante, dando um sorriso.

"Bem, na medida do possível."

Agora sim, a tensão havia afrouxado. Mas ele ainda esperou um pouco antes de perguntar.

"Então, qual é a vítima?"

Dessa vez, a detetive não desviou os olhos das ruas.

"Winry Rockbell, branca, 25 anos, sexo feminino, ascendência européia."

Ela fez uma pausa.

"Grávida do primeiro filho, 4º mês de gestação."

A tensão voltara ao ar, e, embora em termos diferentes, pensavam a mesma coisa.

"Aquele merda..."- enunciou ela, sombria."Como teve coragem..."

Arisa passou a mão nos fios loiros e curtos, procurando ser breve no movimento.Agora, cruzavam uma avenida, abrindo caminho com a estrondosa sirene policial.

"Deve ser paciente."- advertiu Camus."-Ainda não sabemos se é ele."

Ela suspirou e sorriu fracamente, mais uma vez.

"Você tem razão. Estou me preocupando por nada."

Levantou a mão, manipulou um dos inúmeros botões e ligou o rádio policial, e ele percebeu que a detetive não queria conversar.

Na verdade, agora que observava bem, ela não gozava um aspecto muito saudável. Estava ligeiramente mais magra e pálida, e passava a impressão de não ter dormido direito.

"Provavelmente, Arisa está cheia de problemas."pensou.

Mas ele não conseguia pensar num modo de abordá-la com sutileza sobre o assunto. Era estóico, e tropeçava desajeitado diante de demonstrações de afeto. Melhor deixar que ela lhe contasse, ponderou. É... ele faria isso.

E apertou um pouco mais a alça de metal da maleta médica.

Atravessaram a Ponte do Brooklyn. Já em Manhattam, a motorista seguiu por diversos atalhos, a fim de fugir do trânsito. Após um tempo que pareceu infinito, as ruas cinzentas começaram a dar lugar a sobrados coloridos, casas luxuosas e, finamente, a mansões imponentes. Camus não reconheceu o local de imediato, pois a ocorrência de crimes ali era realmente rara. Mas nem precisou de muito tempo para pensar.

"Como poderia me esquecer?" pensou ele, irônico "Que lugar melhor para uma artista conhecida do que um dos bairros mais tradicionais da velha York?"

Mas o costumeiro silêncio imperturbável do local estava repleto de algazarra, apesar da pouca hora, e a medida que se aproximavam, eles percebiam-na.

Havia diversos veículos da imprensa, furgões, carros e até táxis. Os muitos jornalistas e fotógrafos se amontoavam junto ao cordão de isolamento, berrando perguntas e pedidos para ver o suposto corpo, alguns vociferando desaforos contra os poucos policiais que tentavam conter a multidão, que àquela altura já incluía vizinhos e curiosos.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Rockbell morreu?"

"Será que o bandido está na casa?"

"Vai haver interrogatório?"

"CADÊ O LEGISTA????"

Na linha de frente, um dos fardados, de nome Seiya, parecia fazer heróico esforço para conter o aglomerado.

Arisa e Camus já se aproximavam do foco da confusão, a última casa da rua, que dava parecia dar para um barranco, ou um jardim. Perante a cena desanimadora, o médico fechou a cara. Ela percebeu, fez olhos risonhos. Estacionou.

"Azar o seu. A polícia ama quando você vai na cena do crime. E os jornalistas mais ainda."

Saíram do carro.

Seiya foi o primeiro a reparar neles.

"Pronto, ali está quem vocês queriam!!!"- gritou ele, apontando-os.

Num bizarro sincronismo, todas as cabeças se viraram para o par. No instante seguinte, a detetive e o legista estavam cercados de gente se acotovelando ao redor deles e impedindo a passagem.

Os fotógrafos tiravam, febris, o máximo de retratos que podiam da cena. Os repórteres brandiam, como se fossem espadas, gravadores, bradando perguntas ininteligíveis.

Os flashes cegantes das máquinas deixavam Camus bastante desorientado. A única coisa que podia vislumbrar com clareza era a detetive Uotani abrir caminho entre a multidão, grunhindo e dando braçadas a esmo. Agora, graças à loira, já chegavam próximo ao cordão de isolamento. Havia apenas uma pessoa que impedia a passagem.

"Doutor Fisher!!"- clamava a morena de terno, cabelos rebeldes e expressão afogueada. "Sou Shina, do The Notice! Poderia me conceder uma entrevista, logo mais?"

Ele não teve tempo de negar.

"Fora. Autoridades."- dispensou-a Arisa, como quem diz "Cai fora, ordinária."

Shina entendeu ao recado, e abriu passagem, não sem antes dar um olhar intensamente hostil a ambos.

E, antes de se esgueirar pelo cordão, Camus ainda ouviu a detetive murmurar um "Cada um que me aparece", para logo em seguida fazer a mesma coisa.

Parecia que haviam sido engolfados por outro mundo. O sobrado branco de telhas vermelhas parecia espectral ao quase se fundir com a madrugada, contrastando com os leves murmúrios mais à frente, dos técnicos que os esperavam para avançar no barranco nevado, que parecia manchado de vermelho.

Os vários rapazes ergueram os olhos, em silêncio, esperando que Camus os guiasse.

Ele suspirou, e abaixou a cabeça.

"Preparado?"- era a voz de Arisa. Séria.

Sim, ele estava preparado.

Era sua hora da morte de cada dia.

N/A: Desculpem pela demora! Eu realmente gostaria de postar mais rápido, mas a minha "velocidade" natural não me permite -.-. Espero que estória tenha ficado (pelo menos um pouco) mais clara. No próximo capítulo, mais respostas. E se acham que a estória está ruim em algum ponto, ou para falar o que acham, não hesitem: mandem um comentário!

Agradecimentos Especiais:

-Ayuki-san; Felipe do Amaral Nani; Arthemisys: Por comentarem

-Arthemisys: Por betar a fic. (Nem sei como agradecer, moça ;-;)

Meu MUITO OBRIGADA!


End file.
